¿Puedo pasar?
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA La rueda machaca y vuelve a machacar... y ella solo espera que las persianas se corran, pero no esta sola, la rodean miles de canciones


Eh colegas frikies! Ya tenia como tres semanas sin subir nada, pero ustedes entienden como esta todo el asunto, en fin este fic esta dedicado a Ebril-chan, por su cumple, espero te la estes pasando muy bien, y que este pequeño homenaje te guste, un beso enorme!.

Disclaimer: ….. Carajo…. La pagina se llama FanFiction! Es obvio que no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Eran ya las 10 de la noche cuando Rukia entro a su departamento, una linda película con sus amigas le habían entretenido bastante, venia tarareando el sountrack del Rey León y bailaba alegremente entre su mesa y su barra.<p>

Hay cuatro paredes, un techo y un piso, no es mucho, algunos cuadros, algunos propios, otros regalos de sus amigos, tiene un pequeño balcón, pero desde ahí la vista tampoco es la mejor, edificios, tendederos, un anuncio enorme para vender coca cola de dieta, todo en la brillante prostitución del color rojo, pero es donde termina el edificio y comienza la calle, si la vemos hacia abajo, la que arruga el estomago de puras nauseas y miedos, 14 pisos no es poca cosa, y menos si se mezcla con el olor al smog urbano.

Pero es desde ese pequeño balcón desde el cual, ella puede ver la otra ventana, una lastima que las persianas estén corridas, eso no le permite ver el interior de un departamento que ha contemplado ya varias veces, pero no esta noche, ya son las 11 de la noche. Al menos de momento ella no lo vería.

La noche era bastante calida, sin viento, apenas se podía sentir una muy ligera brisa si uno se quedaba sin el mínimo movimiento, eran en esos momentos en que no caerían mal unos poderes mutantes... o por lo menos un buen aire acondicionado, apretó play y su departamento silencioso se escucho la suave vos de Miossec "_La mélancolie c'est communiste, tout le monde y a droit de temps en temps, la mélancolie n'est pas capitaliste, c'est même gratuit pour les perdants_" se elevaba provocativamente, ya a la cuarta o quinta ves que la escuchaba ella se recostó en su sofá y se tomo un jugo de mango con algo de vodka, para bajarse un poco el calor y quitarse un poco del estrés de un largo día, cuando se termino estuve moviendo los hielos, de poco a poco, hasta que se volvieron agua y se los pudo tomar de un trago, por el momento seguía viendo la cortina, se sentía un poco como algún de esos coreanos pervertidos que siempre salen en la televisión, pero por otro lado, así seria imposible no verlo llegar.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, el no había vuelto y ella ya había escuchado tantas veces "_Right Down The Line_" que podia incluso escucharla sin tener que cambiar el disco, "_You brought me into the light, threw away all those crazy dreams, i put them all behind ,and it was you woman, right down the line_" le llegaba bastante claro, cambio el CD y el Kaori Kobayoshi y su saxofón la hicieron viajar, esa japonesita siempre la ponía de buenas, pero esa noche ella no se sentía especialmente alegre, pero de todas formas sintió hambre.

Mientras que metía en el horno de microondas el quiche de espinacas, esa era su comida favorita mas que cualquier otra cosa, mientras sentía el sabor del queso en su boca y jugaba con el crujiente pan en su lengua, vio la carpeta en su mesa y se dio cuenta que no había avanzado nada en su trabajo pero ¿a quien le dan ganas de trabajar en un sábado por la noche? Hacerle publicidad a una nueva obra de teatro que no comprendía no era su fuerte, los actores eran muy lindos y el vestuario soberbio, pero ella no entendía por que alguien pagaría para ir a ver a sujeto correr desnudo con una mascara de caballo, pero al menos ella cobraría, sonó María de Blondie y le dieron ganas de bailar otra ves, esa era una noche que le gustaría ir a moverse hasta desmayarse, pero tenia que diseñar un cartel... pero las notas no se iban, algo de viento movió sus cortinas y durante unos segundos bailo sola, "Wanna come in from the rain, she sure sents money down the drain, bleu as ice and desire" de no ser publicista hubiera sido cantante, adoraba la música, le gustaba mucho por que quitaba la soledad de su apartamento. Sin darse ella cuenta se quedo dormida sobra la alfombra.

"_Abre tu mente y piensa que no estoy lejos estando aquí no estoy, me engaña la razón abre tu mente y sueña, sí..._" Cuando Santa Sabina termino de cantar "_Estando aquí no estoy_" ella no se dio cuenta, había tomado una enorme jirafa peluche y la empleaba como almohada, su respiración era tranquila, sus ojos cerrados la hacían ver una muñeca de porcelana, pero una ligera baba se le escurría de la boca, lo cual revelaba que era humana.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana cuando se despertó de un sobresalto, se paro de golpe y se sintió extraña, por un momento recordó los muchos programas de ovnis que siempre salen de gente que despierta en lugares o posiciones extrañas, pero al ver a su jirafa con un rastro de saliva se tranquilizo, entonces miro todo a su alrededor, todas las luces seguían encendidas, el refrigerador estaba abierto, nunca había apagado la música, y por fuera, la noche continuaba, abrió el balcón y miro las persianas, seguían cerradas, el siempre dormía con las ventanas abiertas, no había llegado, el paso de los coches y sus ya distantes luces formaban extrañas sombras cada que iban pasando, pero no se atrevió a mirar abajo, no le vaya a dar vértigo y caer.

Esta era una gran ciudad, ¿solo ella estaría levantada a estas horas? Shakira al mismo tiempo cantaba "_pero para ese entonces yo estaré un millón de noches lejos de esta enorme ciudad_" le dio algo de risa que fuera la misma canción y se dirigió a su cuarto, esta ves de desvistió se acostó en su cama y Morfeo la visito por segunda ves esa noche.

Solo algo podía joder al sábado y fue el domingo, llego y trajo consigo una hola de calor, cuando sus sabanas empapadas la despertaron, eran ya las 11 de a mañana y no quería despertarse, pero al final el recuerdo de la carpeta le gano y se levanto, no se miro al espejo, siempre le devolvía una mirada de "regresa a la cama" en las mañanas, eso y que aun no se había cepillado el cabello fueron motivos suficientes para ir mejor a bañarse, el agua fría y la música de los Beatles quitaron todos los restos de sueño... "_Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble, tres bien ensemble_" Y la cortina seguía cerrada.

Así que fue a por su desayuno, café, pan tostado y queso panela, era el turno de Alex Lora de alegrar su departamento "_Soñando, así es como quiero vivir, viajando, viajando en la noche en la oscuridad, tu eres, mi escape de la realidad_" y mientras desayunaba pensaba en como le gustaría beberse un litro de capuchino y una comerse una docena de donas, pero había que cuidar la línea, así que al menos esa mañana, no hubo sentimientos de culpa.

Empezó a divagar, como siempre hacia cada ves que no quería ponerse a trabajar, vio la orilla de su pan tostado y pensó en como siempre en las series de anime salía una colegiala corriendo con un pedazo de pan tostado en la boca, trato de recordar si alguna ves eso le había pasado o a alguna de sus amigas, pero no recordó nada, se reprendió mentalmente por divagar y se concentro en el trabajo, "_twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go... just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane hurry hurry hurry before I go insane i can't control my fingers I can't control my brain_" sonaban y ella pensó en los miles de sitios en los que podría estar menos ahí.

Las hojas se salían de su carpeta, empezó a releerlas y a tratar de darle una idea coherente, imagino muchas situaciones, al chico fumando y la cabeza del caballo entrando desde una ventana, luego imagino un escenario surrealista pero tampoco funciono, claroscuros no eran la mejor de las ideas, daban la impresión de una obra gótica... al mismo tiempo "_hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance, i'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes_" se escuchaba, tan levemente que ni ella misma se daba cuenta.

Se tomo un café negro y con azúcar, como le gustaban a su ex, necesitaba ideas, pero al final solo termino dándose calor, necesitaba distraerse, pero también terminar el trabajo, y si salía sabia no regresaría hasta dentro de mucho, y el podía llegar y ella no se daría cuenta "un baño me sentaría bastante bien" pensó. Mientras entraba a la regadera empezó a cantar "_The dog days are over the dog days are done the horses are coming so you better run_" y se dio el gusto de ser adivina. Entro y dejo que el agua hiciera su magia.

Se secaba el cabello y se miro al espejo desnuda, se sabia linda ¿por que de todos los que andaban tras ella el precisamente no volteaba a verla? Se sentía cansada de no tener ideas y quiso ir a la casa de su madre, no para verla a ella, pero si para jugar con pacheco, su gato, en el edificio no les permitían mascotas y la vieja chismosa del departamento del frente no dejaba de revisar que todos siguieran las reglas. Enojada consigo misma por no poder esconder su propia mascota miro otra ves por la ventana... nada.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando las persianas se corrieron, solo un poco, a lo mucho 30 centímetros, ella salía al balcón, ella puso Candilejas y permitió que el saxofón hiciera lo suyo, puso el volumen lo suficiente para llamar la atención, cuando vio que el reflejo del librero era la figura que veía en la ventana no se desilusiono, así que al verse descalza encontró motivo para ir al balcón y pintárselas, con tal de llamar la atención, exponiéndose, sabiéndose bonita, sus piernas eran su fuerte y ella lo aprovecharía, solo esperaba a que la persiana se desplazara, que saliera el, pero cuando termino su trabajo, no había sucedido nada, no se veía a nadie.

Dio un par de vueltas a su apartamento, limpio un poco, paso la escoba por el piso y las paredes buscando telarañas, y acomodo su inmensa colección de discos, aun a sabiendas que a los pocos días estarían regados por todo el piso, y cuando termino Dust in the wind instrumental y tocando con un saxo la puso triste.

Solo se lo había cruzado unas cuantas veces, la primera era cuando ella se mudo a su departamento, decía llamarse Ichigo, le ayudo a cargar algunas cosas, algunos consejos sobre la vieja bruja del frente, que siempre pusiera llave que ahí todos eran unas ratas ladronas y una vaga referencia a una taza de café, la segunda ves un hola y adiós apresurado, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era el estuche de guitarra que cargaba consigo, siempre le habían gustado los músicos, el cabello largo como a ella le gustaba, una barba algo descuidada y el saco que le daban ganas de comérselo, lo vio bajar con su guitarra al hombro y pensó en que no ya no los hacen así.

La ultima ves se habían visto en el balcón, cada uno tomándose un café, (al parecer el café en su vida era Wolverine a Marvel, omnipresente) pero no se cruzaron la palabra al tiempo que no podían dejar de verse. Ese había sido un jueves, y hasta ese domingo nada, no había podido ni saber si estaba en su departamento.

Cuando termino de limpiar ya sonaban los Beetles "H_elp me if you can, I'm feeling down and I do appreciate you being round, help me, get my feet back on the ground, won't you please, please help me_" y aun cuando el disco se habia terminado y sonaban otras canciones ella la seguía tarareando, sin ritmo y mal la letra, pero ella continuaba alegremente con su rutina, solo le faltaba bailar con la escoba.

Finalmente regreso al trabajo, pensó en muchas mas situaciones, hizo unos cuantos bocetos, tiro la mayoría, se quedo con algunos cuantos, los volvió a tirar y al final rescato la idea mas entupida que se le ocurrió, colores, luces, al final se dio cuenta que escuchaba Fobia y que "_no entiendes por que no eres yo_" era bastante razonable, y así vio que era de noche y que necesitaba un martinni doble.

Se arrastro de la mesa y apago el estéreo, había trabajado todo el día, salio del edificio y compro unos cuernitos rellenos de jamón y queso en la tienda de la esquina, ya en su casa le agrego mas aguacate y se los comió con otro vodka, se sintió mejor, vio que trabajo lo que tenia que trabajar, estaba cansada, tenia suelo, el no había llegado, la cortina seguía idéntica, así que poco menos que un zombie llego a su cama y soñó que conocía a Bogart cuando filmaban Casablanca, le valía que Bogart en verdad fuera tamaño compacto.

Lunes, seis de la mañana , ella pone Jazzman, "_Jazzman, take my blues away ke my pain the same as yours ith every change you play Jazzman, oh, Jazzman_" Sale de su cama y entra a la regadera, se baña, deja que el agua la acaricie, juega un poco con sus senos, ve a la espuma irse por el pequeño agujero del piso e imagino la vida de las ratas, sale, se prepara un te y pone los panes a tostar, saca la mermelada y come un poco de queso, mira el fondo de la taza como quien ve el fondo de un vaso de whisky, deja la taza sucia en el fregadero, ya hay una pequeña pila de ellos, una ojeada rápida a la ventana y se queda en shock ¿Es posible que la ventana este abierta tan temprano? El la saludo, le dio los buenos días y le guiño el ojo, tanto tiempo esperando y no supo que responder, le contesto como pudo, agarro su carpeta, se puso su saco, zapatos de tacón y salio al trabajo, ya en el portón se detuvo a respirar y se dirigió a la parada del autobús.

Llego a la oficina, destrozaron su trabajo y le propusieron algo mas infinitamente entupido, de eso a poner el dibujo de un mono enseñando el culo solo había un paso, en la tarde el almuerzo con la productora, en la tarde hacer aun mas mediocre el dibujo, unas cuantas tetonas en la imagen central y le piden que revise el trabajo, fin del la jornada marca a sus mejores amigas y les cuenta su mala suerte, quedan de ir por un café mas tarde y una de ellas le promete presentarle un chico muy lindo.

Regresa a casa.

Se acerca a su balcón, abre, riega sus plantas y observa, el sol se recorta entre los edificios,para su agradable sorpresa no esta el cartel de la coca cola de dieta, ahora tiene un paisaje que le recuerda por que se enamoro del departamento cuando lo vio por primera ves, la oscuridad invade de a poco el cielo, pero miles de luces artificiales inundan el panorama, se ve hermoso, casi como la portada de Chillin 'in Manhattan, era por eso que había rentado ese piso, y al ver la ventana, las persianas estaban corridas... otra ves.

Su sofá estaba lleno de almohadas, ella se recostó y lanzo una blasfemia, no es que ella creyera especialmente en algo a lo cual mentarle la madre, pero era un alivio, abrió una cerveza mandando a la mierda la dieta y dejo que el saxo de Coleman pensara por ella, primero un día de primavera, a continuación, se transforma en una tempestad y cerca del final saca de la tormenta y de nuevo a ese día de sol brillante, lastima que ella no pudiera mover su vida como si de un jazz libre se tratara. Entonces vio que la persiana se corrió rápidamente, estuvieron viéndose y escuchando la canción hasta que las ultimas notas desaparecieron, casi como en las novelas que solía leer de niña, pero pronto escucho que tocaban la puerta e incluso lo narro en voz alta "y entonces el joven desconocido toco la puerta" Ella estaba cansada, quería solo dormir un poco y poco le importaba quien tocara a estar horas "un niño pidiendo limosna" Abrió sin preguntar:

- Siempre me ha gustado la música que poner, ¿puedo pasar y ver tu colección?

* * *

><p>Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Si ya lo se, ya lo se, el jodido infierno se congelo, escribí un final feliz jajajajajaja.<p>

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado.

La lista de canciones por si a alguien le interesa escucharlas:

Miossec La mélancolie

Gerry Raferty Right Down The Line

Blondie Maria

Santa Sabina Estando aquí no estoy

Shakira Si te vas

Beetles Michelle

El Tri Pobre Soñador

Ramones I wanna be sedated

Plain White Hey there Delilah

Florence and the machine The dog days are over

Kansas Dust in the wind

Beetles Help

Fobia No eres yo

Carole King Jazzman

Se mencionan mas cantantes, pero no sus canciones, en general son músicos de jazz clásicos.


End file.
